Terraink J'suis pas lisse !
by Jay McFlaps
Summary: Fiction en parallèle avec l'épisode La Revanche des Bots. C'est un lemon tout mignon (si un lemon peut être mignon ?) Enjoy !


Hey, ici Jay

Bienvenue dans cette fiction Terraink intitulée : J'suis pas lisse

Elle est en parallèle avec l'épisode sur Guess Who de L&T : La revanche des bots

Du coup je vous conseille d'allez le voir si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

Les doubles sens sont géniaux.

 **Disclaimers** : C'est fanfiction est basée sur les personnes de Laink et Terracid du Wankil Studio. S'ils désirent sa suppression je le ferais (mais les mecs j'ai bossé dessus donc soyez cool).

Ceci est un petit lemon, vous êtes prévenus.

Merci à Andy et MoJo pour m'avoir relu et corrigé, j'vous cuisinerais des pancakes !

* * *

J'suis pas lisse.

La partie s'éternisait mais Laink et Terra ne voulait pas s'arrêter de jouer. Laink refusait de perdre encore une fois contre son partenaire sur Guess Who. Il pointait son arme sur les personnages qui bougeaient aléatoirement en sachant très bien que, quelque part, Terra se foutait de lui en le manipulant.

« Alors, t'hésites à tirer sur ce connard ? Ça pourrait très bien être moi.» lança ce dernier.

Laink rageait, ça faisait bien trois heures qu'ils jouaient et pourtant il n'y arrivait toujours pas. Il galérait à faire la différence entre un bot et son propre ami. Mais il persévérait, il n'abandonnerait pas.

Il resta longtemps planter là, à observer le personnage devant lui, essayant tant bien que mal de déceler un paterne ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait faire la différence. C'est alors qu'il le remarqua. La

seule chose qui lui prouvait que c'était Terracid. Celui-ci avait arrêter de parler. L'erreur que Laink faisait souvent au début, comme si parler indiquait la position de son personnage.

Derrière son écran Laink eut un sourire en appuyant sur sa sourit, l'arme envoya plusieurs balles sur l'individu qui se dépêcha de se mêler à la foule. Laink tirait mais il toucha trop de personnages innocents et ce fût lui qui mourut.

Il rageait. S'il avait su, il aurait tiré plus tôt mais à chaque fois une hésitation l'en empêchait.

« Putain, je l'savais, j'le savais ! Putain ! » cria Laink dans son micro.

Terracid, lui, riait à en avoir mal au ventre. Il adorait le taquiner et surtout le manipuler sur ce jeu. C'était une sensation plaisante de voir Laink dépourvu de ses moyens et de le voir hésiter si longtemps pour finalement agir trop tard. Il trouvait cela si drôle.

« Nan mais toi par contre c'est trop dur de te trouver parce que t'en fais un de beau de bot. » continua le bouclé.

« Nan mais je joue avec ton esprit. » répondit le plus grand d'un ton professionnel.

La partie se termina quelques minutes plus tard. Laink retira son casque et le posa à coté de son pc. Il se leva de sa chaise et s'étira lentement, puis il se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et alla dans l'autre pièce.

Là, Terra était toujours sur son pc, le casque sur ses oreilles. Il portait son t-shit gris habituel ainsi qu'un jean noir. Lorsqu'il remarqua Laink, il passa son casque autour de son cou et se tourna vers Laink.

Ce dernier posa un genoux sur la chaise de Terra, entre ses jambes. Il lui retira son casque et le posa sur le bureau. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de celui qui lui faisait face. Mais ce geste évoquait subtilement que quelque chose titillait Laink.

« Un problème ? » demanda Terracid.

Laink tira sa tête en arrière, il plaça son front contre le sien et soupira. Terra passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le rapprocha de lui.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » dit-il, mais Laink refusait de répondre.

Il enlaça le cou de Terracid comme un enfant qui boude. Puis il se leva précipitamment, tira Terra par le bras et l'emmena sur le lit. Il le poussa sur le dos et le surplomba.

« Tu m'as soûlé ! » Lâcha-t-il.

« Sur Guess Who ? »

« Évidement sur Guess Who, espèce de grand con ! »

Terra ne put s'empêcher de rire. Et cela ne fit que vexer Laink une fois de plus. Il plaqua les poignets de Terra sur le matelas et se pencha vers lui. Il s'apprêtait à se plaindre mais fut rapidement arrêter par un baiser de Terra. Celui savait comment son petit ami fonctionnait et il adorait le prendre par surprise.

Laink, surprit, se ressaisit d'un coup. Il plaqua la tête de Terra sur le lit avec un furieux baiser. Il plongea sa langue dans sa bouche comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Il se retira quelques instants après et sourit avec satisfaction.

« T'es doué dis donc. » dit Terra, faussement surprit.

« J'ai bien suivis tes conseils Terra. »

« Ah ouais ? Quels genres de conseils ? » demanda t-il avec une voix grave.

« Les meilleurs. » répondit-il avec une voix langoureuse.

En disant ces mots, Laink se releva un peu et posa sa main sur le bas ventre de celui en dessous de lui. Celui aux yeux bleus ne put retenir un frisson incontrôlé. Il respira lentement et annonça d'une voix sexy :

« Putain, j't'ai bien formé hein. »

Laink sourit.

« J'suis l'meilleur Terra. »

Il glissa sa main un peu plus bas et passa sous le jean de Terra. Le tissu de son caleçon était légèrement humide mais il passa sa main délicatement sur le membre qu'il y avait dessous. Il posa ensuite sa main sur le bouton du jean, le défit et se déplaça vers sa fermeture éclaire. Mais il hésita une seconde.

Terracid saisit violemment le poignet de Laink avec sa main libre. Il le regarda avec un sourire narquois.

« Et ben vas-y, tire. T'as pas de couilles ? »

Laink détestait quand Terra le provoquait mais, en même temps, il adorait ça. Il aimait la tension que cela provoquait, une sorte de colère pas vraiment réelle se créait en lui. Il tira la fermeture et baissa le jean de son partenaire au niveau du début de ses cuisses. Il remarqua la bosse proéminente qui était sous ses doigts. Une chaleur sans précédent envahit son corps. En plus du rouge aux joues, sa respiration s'accélérait, ses muscles eux aussi se crispèrent et il resserra ses jambes. Terra sentait que Laink était excité, il le fixait, on aurait dit que ces yeux azur auraient pu le transpercer.

Laink caressa doucement le membre de Terra à travers le tissu, sa main était incertaine. A vrai dire il essayait de contrôler l'excitation qui l'animait. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi mais voir Terra en dessous de lui, le voir le fixer avec tant d'attention et entendre sa voix, sa manière de parler, cela le rendait fou.

C'est alors qu'il poussa un gémissement en sentant la main du grand brun sur sa propre érection. Sa main se retira du corps de Terra, mais ceci pendant seulement quelque secondes, le grand brun la remit en place quasiment directement. Avec sa main libre, il sortit son sexe de son caleçon et posa la main de Laink dessus.

« Allez. Bouge ta main . » lui dit-il d'une voix beaucoup trop sensuelle pour les oreilles de Laink.

Le bouclé s'exécuta et commença à faire des mouvements verticaux. Après quelques instants, Terra sortit à son tour l'organe de Laink et le colla contre le sien. Le pré-sperme qui en coulait rendait cet échange beaucoup plus glissant, plus facile, plus chaud et plus sensuel. Les hanches de Laink bougeaient toutes seules. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre le mouvement, la sensation qui en découlait était si intense. Il sentait la main sur son membre, les cris s'échappaient de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse les contrôler.

Terra l'attrapa par le cou et l'approcha de lui. Ils échangèrent alors un baiser langoureux. Beaucoup trop langoureux. Laink sentait cette langue étrangère dans sa bouche, celle-ci tournait et jouait avec la sienne. Ses battements de cœur étaient beaucoup trop rapides. Tout allait trop vite, une tornade de sensations se produisait dans son corps tout entier. Et cette chaleur étouffante mais si agréable lui faisait perdre la raison.

Laink se frottait à Terracid en l'embrassant fougueusement. Leurs mains bougeaient sur leur érections, la cadence s'accélérait, Terra tenait toujours le cou de Laink, comme pour l'empêcher de fuir. Ce dernier n'avait pas la possibilité de gémir alors qu'il en mourait d'envie, comme pour relâcher la pression. Son membre grossissait contre celui de Terra. Dans un dernier élan, il réussit à dégager sa bouche pour exprimer l'intensité de l'orgasme qu'il ressentait. Un sentiment de plénitude dans tout son corps, comme un chaleur beaucoup plus douce qu'auparavant.

Il en allait de même pour celui aux yeux bleus. Son torse était taché de blanc, mais il s'en foutait, lui aussi avait ressentit un orgasme plutôt intense. Un grand sourire était gravé sur son visage.

Laink se redressa doucement, son corps sans défense. Sa chemise était grande ouverte, son pantalon aussi et son caleçon descendait assez bas. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement ébouriffés et sa peau luisait un peu. Son amant glissa doucement sa main sur son torse lentement.

« T'as la peau lisse Laink. -dit-il en continuant de le caresser – t'es lisse. »

Laink rougit et détourna le regard. Il répondit de façon un peu embarrassé.

« J'suis pas lisse. »

Sa voix était à la fois vexée et gênée. Terracid rit et réagit de façon grotesque.

« D'où j'suis lisse ? »

Le bouclé rit à cette exclamation, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, esquissa un petit sourire et répéta :

« J'suis pas lisse . »

Terra sourit, se releva et l'embrassa encore.

« Je sais . »

* * *

Voila , j'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci de m'avoir lu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ou un tweet pour me donner votre avis.

Ça me fera plaisir =D

Voilà voilà, vivement la prochaine

Amour sur vous

Jay


End file.
